My VidCon Adventure
by DBZWii09
Summary: A tale of how I met Tobuscus and Smosh at VidCon.
1. The Beginning aka Preparations

[The date is July 16, 20XX. YouTube's popularity skyrockets with the debut of Smosh and Tobuscus, along with many other celebrities. VidCon is almost underway as one individual prepares for the most epic meet-up in his life. This is his story.]

A/N: I do not own Tobuscus or Smosh. I however do own myself.

{3 Days Until VidCon}

I awakened from my bed. Checking the time, I noticed that there's about 72 hours left until VidCon. I had to gear up before i got my plane ticket to LA.

I packed the essentials for a vacation: clothing, boxes of food, some deoderant, and my 3DS to film the action.

I then got in my Honda Civic and drove to the airport.

Once I got to said airport, I bought my ticket in time. It cost about $100. I had about $350 on me. I paid for my ticket and boarded the plane. I then thought this would b the best day ever. I decided to open my 3DS Browser and update my Twitter before the plane departed.

My Twitter update read:

"In the plane right now. SO excited for VidCon! :D"

Once that was over with, a flight attendant announced, "We will e departing in a few seconds. Please turn off any electronic devices." I shut my 3DS off and placed it in the carrying case.

[This is just part 1 of his adventure. Part 2 is coming up.] 


	2. The Arrival aka Reservations

{Part 2}

The plane landed at LAX in about nine hours. I got my things and departed the plane into L.A.. My first impressions of the city were pretty shocking. I noticed the HOLLYWOOD sign nearby. This made me know I made it.

After taking in the sights for a few minutes, I had to find a hotel that is a good distance from where VidCon is being held at.

I then rented a room for about five days time. This was a good enough time-span for my VidCon experience. I then thought, "I finally made it to L.A., but for now, I gotta relax here for a few hours until I meet two internet stars in the convention center."

Hours flew by as I pretty much made my hotel room feel like home, while keeping myself from the mini-bar snack stand (which is pretty much expensive).

I then noticed somebody below my hotel balcony. I heard a distinct "Audience, Wha?" and then I realized who obviously says that: Tobuscus.

After Tobuscus did his signature "INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS", I waved my hands above where he was standing. He was pretty much doing one of his lazy vlogs. About three minutes passed, and then without knowing, Tobuscus spotted me and then said, "Audience, who is that? I think I've seen him before."

I then said, "You don't even know who I am, dude? ...That is sad."

"Oh, wait a minute. Are you DBZWii09 from Twitter?"

"Yep. Lucky guess?"

"Oh yeah."

Four more minutes pass while I keep chatting with Tobuscus. Seconds later, he said to his 'Audience', "I gotta go. Thanks for watching! Bless your face. If you sneeze during this video bless you. Peace off. Ba-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do Subscribe! OUTRO OF DARKNESS, THEN REDNESS, THEN WHITENESS, THEN DBZWii09NESS, THEN... BOOP!"

It was then that I had met one star even before VidCon began. I still had lots of time to prepare. After a shower at 7:00 PM PST, I got into my hotel bed and slept the night away.

[End of Part 2. Coming Up next is Part 3.]

A/N: Just so you know, time kinds flies somewhat fast, so keep an eye out for the amount of time left before VidCon starts. 


	3. THe Countdown

{Part 3}

{About 29 Hours Until VidCon}

I awakened from my hotel bed and freshened up to go take in the scenery of L.A. for a few hours. I invited Tobuscus to join me, and he decided to join along with OlgaKay. She and I exchanged greetings and then we explored L.A. for a while.

I checked the time on my 3DS, which read 4:00 PM PST. "Dinnertime," I thought.

We then got a reservation at a popular restaurant which serves Italian food, which is my favorite. I ordered the Chicken Parmesean, while OlgaKay and Tobuscus just ordered some pizza. We ate our dinner and got our check. The total cost of our dinner was about $32. I then told my new friends that dinner was on me. I also provided a $10 tip for our waitress who served us.

After the mini-dinner party, Tobuscus, OlgaKay, and I made our way back to the hotel. I had to check the time on my 3DS, which read 4:55 PM PST. Out of nowhere, I ran the 3DS Camera app and did my own vlog:

"What is up, tube? Just made it to L.A., wich has been great so far. Guess who I just met? TOBUSCUS AND OLGAKAY, BABY! WHOO! I've finally met them in person, and they're pretty cool YouTubers. Ya gotta check them out! Links in the undies. Oh, man, VidCon is in about 26 hours from now, which means it's 9:00 PM PST right now. Man, I can't wait to check out VidCon! I gotta roll, tube. Rock on!"

After I did my vlog, I had to post it on my YouTube page. The upload took about 15 minutes, which is the same amount of time it takes me to get a shower done before the convention center opened its doors.

I showered, making sure I don't smell bad, and afterwards I lay in my hotel bed and slept for about a few hours until the sunrise happened.

{End Of Part 3, Up Next Is Part 4} 


	4. The Event Begins

{Part 4}

{Less Than 5 Hours Until VidCon}

I awakened from my peaceful slumber to find a guest in my hotel room. I recognized the face somewhat, but I'm pretty sure it's either Tobuscus or OlgaKay waiting for me to go to the convention center.

I rubbed my eyes to find that Tobuscus made me wake up.

"Yo, DBZWii09! It's almost VidCon time!" he said.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Tobuscus," I said.  
>I immediately grabbes a fresh set of clothes and made my way to the shower. After 15 minutes of cleaning the stench of sweat off of me I immediately met up with Tobuscus in the hotel lobby after grabbing my fully-charged 3DS.<p>

Tobuscus called up OlgaKay and told her that I was all ready to head to the convention center. It didn't take too long for her to meet up with us.

The three of us made our way to the convention center. I noticed some other familiar faces like Tay Zonday, TheWillOfDC, and even Ray William Johnson hanging out by the entrance.

I also found iJustine, makemebad35, and even Charles and Alli Trippy hanging out too. I have never been star-struck like this in my entire life!

{5 Minutes Until VidCon}

As the clock winds down, everyone waiting to get in (including our group) grew anxious.

{2 Minutes Until VidCon}

{10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,...}

The doors flew open, and everyone made their way to the auditorium. I decided to tag along with some C-list YouTubers, grab my 3DS and set it to RECORD, and grabbed a seat in the 6th row.

After the introductory segment, the audience (me, included) first met two very hilarious dudes (known as Smosh). One was named Ian Hecox and the other was named Anthony Padilla. I freaked out for some odd reason just by seeing them on stage re-enacting one of their vids.

After Smosh made their appearance happen, it was DaneBoe's turn. He explained about the upcoming Orange TV show and did an experiment with us. We all joined in and helped Daneboe make a really interesting Annoying Orange video for upload.

After Daneboe, it was time for Tobuscus. He decided to record this moment as a lazy vlog/LIVE performance. HE opened with, "Audience, WHA? What are you doing staring at a big screen? Audi-" Tobuscus noticed all of us in the audience area. "Oh my gawd, there's a live Audience! Stephen, did you set this up?" Before moving on, he set his 'Audience' down on a stand.

Tobuscus then played his signature theme song on his guitar. We all chimed in for the last part: "Ba-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do, SUBSCRIBE!" We applauded wildly. Afterwards, Tobuscus re-enacted one of his LITERAL trailers. We got to choose which one he would re-enact. Out of nowhere, Tobuscus picked ME to choose a trailer for him to do. I suggested the BioShock Infinite trailer, and he did the LITERAL version of the trailer without any flaws. Tobuscus then ended his session with the "OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS, THEN AudienceNESS, then..." and everybody said, "BOOP!"

After that, it was intermission time. Our group got some burgers from the In-&-Out burger place. After lunch, I filmed myself meeting Smosh for the first time:

"What up, tube? I'm here with the guys from Smosh! These guys are freakin HILARIOUS! Watch their vids and you'll see why I'm a fan of their stuff. Link in the undies. Oh, by the way, I'm vlogging along with Tobuscus and OlgaKay! Give teh tube a big WHAT UP! ...YEAH! VidCon is insane right now but the event just begun! II'm gonna go check out more on VidCon! ROCK ON!"

After vlogging, I uploaded my vid to YouTube along with my other vlog from before. "Intermission is almost wrapping up," I thought to myself.

We made our way back to the auditorium for part 2 of VidCon. Makemebad35, iJustine, Charles & Alli Trippy, along with Lucas Cruikshank and Epic Meal Time, did their things on stage.

After the outro segment, it was meet-up time. I met Smosh again and challenged Anthony to a Dance-off in Dance Central 2. I somehow came out the victor. I tried to challenge Ian, but he refusedit due to an unewxplained hate for one BarberShop Pole. I told him that I hate that thing too. We became BFFs (along with Anthony) and hung out for a few minutes. I had to film everything that happened so that way I could upload the hilarity that went on for minutes.

{Conclusion in Part 5}

A/N: Epic Meal Time makes an appearance here due to its overgrowing popularity. 


	5. The Conclusion

{Part 5}

VidCon was fantastic. I met lots of YouTube icons, made new friends (Tobuscus, OlgaKay and Smosh), and even cameo'd in one of Tobuscus's lazy vlogs.

As my time in L.A. winded down, I packed up and got my final shower out of the way. I rested until the next morning in the hotel bed.

I awakened from my slumber about 5 hours later. I got my things packed up and got ready to leave. I had to clean up the room before I made my way to the lobby. I returned the room key to the concierge there, and found Tobuscus and OlgaKay telling me that we had a great time at VidCon.

After saying bye to my new friends, I made my way to LAX Airport. I still had a few dollars on me from all the time I spent in L.A. I ot my ticket home and boarded the plane.

I had to update my Twitter page with:

"VidCon was nuts. had teh time of my life! #BestDayEver"

Once the flight attendant made the announcement that we were going to be airborne soon, I shut off my 3DS and placed it back into my carrying case. The plane then left LAX about 15 minutes later.

Once I made it out of the airport, I then got my keys to the Civic and drove home. I arrived back at my house a few hours later. Once I made it back inside my room, I then checked out clips of what happened at VidCon on YouTube. I reminisced about meeting Tobuscus and Smosh, along with OlgaKay, once we made it to the convention center.

I made my final VidCon Twitter update:

"got back home from L.A. i gotta make sure i return for the next VidCon. for now i gotta rest. #PeaceOff"

{This has been DBZWii09's first adventure at VidCon.}

[Epilogue]

{After meeting DBZWii09 for the first time, Tobuscus added him on Xbox LIVE. They chatted online for the first time.  
>OlgaKay continued hanging out with her friends and Tobuscus, still remembering when she met DBZWii09.<br>Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla (a.k.a. Smosh), after meeting DBZWii09, continued to upload their hilarious videos as they usually do every Friday. Each new Smosh video from that point had a secret annotation leading to DBZWii09's Twitter page.  
>DBZWii09, after going to VidCon for the first time, made more videos of himself doing what he does best: playing Rock Band 3 and showing off his guitar skills. In each video following his VidCon coverage, he decided to hide annotations to Tobuscus's channel and Smosh's channel somewhere.}<p>

THE END

{Bonus Content will be posted in Chapter 6.}

A/N: Rate & review whatever you want, I tried my best on this fanfic... 


End file.
